


The world is brighter than the sun, now that you’re here

by kaleighthedreamer



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjob Instructions, Blowjobs, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Brudick - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Dick Grayson is Robin, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Protective Bruce Wayne, Shameless Smut, Storms, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, totally consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleighthedreamer/pseuds/kaleighthedreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Dick are forced to stay in from patrol when a storm rages outside the manor. Dick has way too much energy, and no way to get rid of it. So he goes to Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The world is brighter than the sun, now that you’re here

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUYS! This is my first work on this website, and I'm pretty nervous about posting it (especially since it's my first smut piece as well)! I am absolutely obsessed with BruDick so I had a BLAST writing this! I hope you like it! ENJOY! <3

The rain fell mercilessly in sheets across Gotham and the wind blew angrily, sounding like screams, and the manor shook with each rumble of thunder. 

Bruce and Dick had decided to stay in from patrol, safe from the weather’s rage and it was a quiet night in the manor. Alfred had retired to bed a short while ago, not opposed to the extra rest, Bruce was getting paperwork done in the study, and Dick was in his room and sprawled across his bed, all lanky arms and legs and a ball of energy aching to be released.

Ever since he had donned the cape, he had been that way. It was a part of his nature to be exuberant (not to mention that he was a growing boy), and patrolling helped him get rid of enough of that energy to get a good nights sleep, let alone be able to sit still. 

Now though, he was restless. Dick stared up at his ceiling, watching the lightning strikes shine through his window and cast shadows around his room. His body ached to move and he knew that there was absolutely no way he’d be falling asleep any time soon. He knew that he didn’t have to stay in his room, even though Bruce had mentioned that he thought it’d be good for him to get a longer nights rest, but there wasn’t much else to do around the manor at this time of night.

When he couldn’t stand being still any longer, he slipped out of his room and down the hall to Bruce’s study. He knocked lightly, peeking his head in. Bruce finished taking a note in the margin of a report from Wayne Industries and then lifted his head to see his young lover in the doorway, looking sheepish and very fidgety. Bruce raised an eyebrow and Dick took that as a sign to come in, closing the door behind him. 

“Are you alright?” Bruce asked softly, setting his pen down on his desk and watching Dick practically float across the room.

Dick twisted his fingers together as he stood at Bruce’s side, radiating anxiousness, and muttered sheepishly, “I didn’t want to bother you. But I…” He trailed off and Bruce reached out for him, brushing a strand of hair from his eyes. 

Bruce murmured, “What is it, Dick?” and observed how Dick leaned into his touch.

“You know how I get when we don’t go on patrol and I… I didn’t want to bother you, I bet you have a lot of paperwork, but I just…” Dick’s face scrunched up in displeasure and Bruce found it so endearing because, that’s why he’s so skittish? Because he didn’t want to bother me?

Bruce hummed, caught Dick’s hand and tugged him to stand between his legs.

“Richard,” Bruce said softly, tucking another strand of midnight hair behind his ear, “you know you can always come to me. Whenever you need me.”

The sour puss on Dick’s face didn’t leave as he muttered, “well, of course I know it, Bruce. But that doesn’t mean that I want to bother you at every chance I get! I don’t want you to…” Get tired of me.

Bruce frowned at the unspoken statement and his fingers gently grazed Dick’s chin, tugging it up so he could look the boy in the eyes. He saw hesitance there and was reminded that Dick was still very young and needed to be reminded often of how precious he was.

“Richard,” Bruce said very softly, “I could never get tired of you. You mean so, so much to me. Okay?” Dick searched his eyes for a long moment, cerulean eyes meeting icy blue. 

“Okay?” he asked again, brushing his fingers along the boy’s angular cheekbones, hoping to calm him even further.

Dick let out a breath and nodded, murmuring, “thank you, Bruce.”

Hearing him say his name like that, seeing that look on his face, made Bruce’s heart sing. 

“Come here.”

Strong fingers grasped a thin waist and pulled, and Dick fluidly climbed into Bruce’s lap. His knees slid perfectly into the spaces on either side of Bruce’s thick legs so he was straddling his lap, and he trembled with anticipation. He knew what this meant and he was so ready.

A soft smile graced the elder’s lips as he hummed and tilted the boy’s chin up to press their lips together.

The kiss was gentle and languid, and made chills travel up Dick’s spine and goose bumps ghost across his bare arms. He loved kissing Bruce—could kiss Bruce every moment for the rest of his life. 

After being lovers for several months, Bruce knew exactly what Dick liked. He knew his favorite spots, where he was most sensitive. He knew just how he liked to be kissed. Even when he was so vulnerable, being opened up by Bruce’s large fingers, or his even larger cock, he never felt anything but comfort and overwhelming love. 

“You’re still with me, baby bird?” Bruce whispered, pulling away just enough to get the words out, and breaking Dick out of his reverie.

Dick nodded weakly, reached his hands up to knot his fingers back in Bruce’s hair, and reconnected their lips. His stomach flipped as he felt the small smile that covered Bruce’s lips while they kissed. 

Dick didn’t know how long they kissed for. It always felt like forever with Bruce, and he definitely wasn’t complaining. At some point during the kiss, Dick let go of Bruce’s hair and pulled his hands down his chest and down to his crotch to rub at the noticeable bulge there.

Bruce always let him make the first move, just to ensure he was comfortable, and sometimes he hated it because well, he wanted Bruce to ravish him. He didn’t complain though, because once he did, Bruce was floored. 

Bruce let out a low moan against his lips, gasping out a breathless, “baby,” before he was tugging Dick closer to him and grabbing handfuls of his ass. 

“B,” Dick breathed, grinding against Bruce’s stomach while he continued to palm the bulge in his pants. It didn’t take long for Dick to get restless doing that and he leaned back enough to unbutton and unzip Bruce’s slacks, biting his lip as he watched his hard-on sprung free. 

Bruce leaned back in his chair, large hands resting on his boy’s strong thighs, and watched with half-lidded eyes as Dick leaned up to begin unbuttoning his shirt.

Dick’s eyes were bleary yet focused as he unbuttoned one button after another. Once the buttons were undone, Dick hummed appreciatively at the sight of the newly exposed skin, running a palm down Bruce’s chest because, Bruce was fucking beautiful. Just godly.

Bruce loved seeing that look on Dick’s face, but wanted to appreciate his lover’s body just as much. He reached forward, hands sliding underneath the white t-shirt that Dick wore, and tugged it off over his head.

“You’re so beautiful,” Bruce murmured softly, hands tugging Dick back to him so they were chest to chest, skin to skin. 

“B,” Dick mumbled between kisses.

“Hmm?”

“I…” Dick moaned softly, tilting his head back as Bruce separated their lips to kiss along his jaw and neck.

“I… I want to… Fuck.”

“Language.”

Dick let out a whine, digging his fingers into Bruce’s shoulders and mumbled, “B, wait. I need to… Just wait.”

Bruce stopped immediately, worried that his bird was uncomfortable or hurt, or something, and leaned back, asking, “what’s wrong?”

Dick swallowed hard before, blurting out, “Iwanttogiveyouablowjob,” so quickly it took Bruce a moment to realize what he said.

And then Bruce’s brain short wired.

It took him several seconds to register that, Dick wanted to suck my cock. And he was the Batman so he shouldn’t have this hard of a time trying to comprehend, let alone trying to speak, or to nod or to just do anything. 

“Bruce?” Dick asked. His voice was so soft and he was hesitant and nervous, afraid he would be told no and turned away—sent back to his room alone. 

Bruce blinked once, twice, and then came to a decision. His baby bird was waiting for an answer and hell; he wasn’t about to tell him no. 

“Are you sure?” he managed.

“I… Yes.” Dick bit down on his bottom lip, chewing it anxiously for a moment before saying, “will you help me?” 

Oh god, Bruce was going to make a mess of himself right there because, Dick should not be allowed to sound so endearing while asking to suck my cock.

He swallowed hard and nodded weakly, and Dick slid off of his lap.

He was about to drop to his knees when Bruce caught his face and said lowly, “you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” 

The smile that Dick gave him made his heart race and Dick squeezed his hand, “Bruce, if I didn’t want to, I wouldn’t have asked.”

Bruce’s eyes followed Dick as he dropped to his knees and licked his lips, reaching out to wrap a hand around his cock.

“What do I do first?” he asked softly.

Bruce dug his nails into the armrests of the chair and breathed, “start out with light kisses all along the shaft and the head.”

Dick let out a soft breath before he leaned down and began to do as Bruce said, hand holding steady at the base of the shaft and lips brushing across the sensitive skin.

Fuck.

“Drag your tongue up the underside of the shaft,” Bruce directed with a voice that sounded much more gravely than usual and as if he had screamed for several hours straight.

When Dick dragged his tongue up the shaft, he was met with a, “That’s it baby, that’s so good,” from above, and B’s hand stroking his hair encouragingly.

“Be mindful of your teeth and swirl your tongue around the head while you—oh god.”

Without instruction, Dick wrapped his mouth around the head and bobbed his head up and down, making Bruce let out a surprised gasp, followed by a low moan.

“Was that okay?” Dick asked softly from between his legs, the smallest bit of hesitation still left in his eyes.

Bruce found himself nodding and choking out, “that was perfect, babe. You’re doing so good. I wish you could see yourself.” 

Of course, being the showman that he was, Dick practically preened with the compliment and only gained exuberance from there.

Dick spit onto the shaft, spreading out the saliva with a few strokes of his hand and then leaned back down to take his cock back into his mouth. Bruce didn’t think this boy could surprise him anymore, until they were locking eyes while his cock moved in and out of his little bird’s mouth and his brain was short wiring all over again. 

“Richard,” he gasped, tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling. He didn’t keep that view very long because the one between his legs was far more enticing.

Bruce stared down at his lover, his baby bird, his Robin, and his heart thumped faster in his chest. The sheen of pre-cum and saliva glistening on his shaft and on Dick’s lips made his legs tremble and he had to focus on stroking Dick’s hair so he didn’t thrust into his mouth. 

Dick’s hand and mouth worked together seamlessly, and as Dick’s other hand came up to rub at his balls, Bruce decided that this was the best blowjob he’d ever gotten in his life.

He watched Dick give his all-- watched him suck enthusiastically at the tip, watched him take as much as he could, watched him reach down to palm his own clothed erection and when he moaned, mouth still around Bruce’s cock, well.

Bruce stroked his hair, cock twitching relentlessly and choked out, “Richard, I’m not going to last much longer.”

Dick’s mouth popped off with a wet slurp that seemed totally obscene in the quiet room, and he looked up at Bruce through his eyelashes with a shy smile on his face, continuing to stroke his cock with a twist of his wrist.

“Are you sure you want me to stop?” He licked his lips to reiterate that he was more than happy to keep going, and Bruce wished he was a few years younger so that he could let Dick finish him off and be able to rebound fast enough for another round.

Dick hummed at his hesitation, and the look on his face—pure bliss and seduction—made his cock twitch again.

In that moment, Bruce made his decision and stood, leaning down to scoop Dick up and place him on his desk, not thinking twice about the paperwork that was stuck beneath him.

Dick let out a breathless giggle as Bruce pushed his own pants down enough so that they weren’t in the way and then he shoved Dick’s sweatpants and boxers down to his ankles.

The giggle caught in his throat as Bruce’s hand wrapped around his cock and began to stroke in earnest. He dropped back against the desk, moaning lowly and staring up at B. 

Bruce didn’t slow his pace as he reached into a drawer of his desk for the lube. He popped open the top and took no time at all coating two of his fingers and opening up his pretty bird.

Dick arched his back and choked out, “Bruce… That’s so… Please…” Bruce hummed and crooked his fingers against Dick’s prostate, reveling in the small noises he made, the way his face twitched and his eyes fluttered, and the occasional wet squelch as he fucked him with his fingers.

“You’re so gorgeous like this, Dick,” Bruce breathed, adding a third finger. He rubbed his fingers repeatedly over the tiny bundle of nerves inside him, his pleasure center, and Dick let out a whine, lifting his back in a beautiful arch and held on to the edges of the desk. 

Dick felt so good, opening up for Bruce like this, yet all he wanted was to feel Bruce—more than just his fingers—inside him. 

He wanted Bruce to make love to him.

“B, please, I’m ready, and oh god,” Dick paused to gasp as Bruce added a fourth finger, “I want you.”

Bruce stroked Dick’s hair from his eyes and asked him softly, “Are you sure?” 

He never wanted to hurt his bird. When they were intimate like this and getting ready to make love, he tended to prepare him and stretch him out extra, just to be sure Dick was never in pain because of him.

Dick nodded weakly, skin glistening with sweat in the soft lighting of the room, and pushed his upper body up to murmur, “Bruce, I promise that I’m sure. You’re not going to hurt me. I just need to feel you.”

Dick’s voice was wrecked with pleasure and the beginnings of over stimulation, and Bruce would be damned if he was going to say no to him.

Bruce pulled his fingers out and reached for the lube, squirting a plentiful amount in his hand and coating his cock with it. They didn’t use condoms, and it took a fairly big argument between the two of them months ago, to decide that fact.

He had wanted to use condoms, had never thought that there would be a reason not to, not when the health of his baby bird was at stake. But Dick had been adamant that they didn’t need them, that he didn’t want that extra layer between them, and, Bruce you’re my first so you know I don’t have anything, and also, You run your blood sample every few weeks to make sure that you stay healthy! You know that you don’t have anything either!

It took a few weeks of Dick wearing him down before he finally agreed because after-all, Dick was right.

“You with me, B?” Dick breathed, reaching out to touch his bicep.

Bruce lifted his eyes and met Dick’s gorgeous blue ones. They stared at each other for a long moment, the heat and the need and the want building between them, and Bruce leaned forward to place a soft kiss on Dick’s lips, cradling his face with his clean hand.

Dick leaned into the kiss happily, reaching up to wrap his arms around B’s neck and Bruce leaned back just enough to whisper, “I love you,” into their shared space.

“I love you too, B.” So much.

Bruce wrapped his fingers around his cock, tugging Dick closer to him, and pressed the head of it to the wet hole that twitched in anticipation.

“Look at me,” Bruce whispered, so softly, Dick almost didn’t hear it.

Dick swallowed hard and stared up at his lover, trusting him with every inch of his being, and when the pressure began to build as B pushed in slowly, he let out a soft breath, tightening his grip on Bruce.

Bruce slowly began to push in, inch by inch, and when he came to a stop with hipbones pressed to ass cheeks, he waited for his little bird to adjust.

“Bruce,” Dick choked out, taking fistfuls of the hair at the nape of B’s neck.

“You’re alright?” Bruce asked.

Dick could only nod and whisper, “I love you,” again.

Bruce connected their lips, whispering back, “I love you too.”

When he was sure that Dick was alright, he slowly began to pull out before pushing back in with a gentle thrust of his hips.

Dick whined, tugging his hair with his small hands and Bruce leaned down to nip at his ear.

“Tell me how it feels, baby.”

“Fuck, Bruce,” he whined, “I feel so full. So good.”

Bruce lifted one of Dick’s legs up over his shoulder to lessen the space between them even further and to get a better angle. This made Dick arch his back and drop his head to the side with a whine, and Bruce took the opportunity to suck a bruise right below his ear.

“B…”

Bruce’s skin was on fire, prickling with pleasure, and he was overwhelmed with passion for the boy beneath him. Dick felt the same way, and wanted to cry at the intense pleasure that came with Bruce making love to him.

His body ached and throbbed in all of the right places as Bruce picked up the speed of his thrusts, and the only sound that filled the room was the wet slap of skin against skin and the whimpers and moans that came with each thrust.

“You’re so loud, baby,” Bruce breathed in his ear, pushing the hair, soaked with sweat, off his forehead.

“I can’t help it!” he whined, tossing his head back as Bruce hit the perfect spot, “You’re so good to me, daddy.”

And Dick knew what that word did to Bruce, how it set his soul on fire, how it made him tremble. 

“Oh, fuck.”

Bruce thrusted harder against his lover, picking up the speed even more, because he knew the signs of Dick’s impending orgasm. His legs trembled, he arched his back, he tossed his head back and kept his eyes squeezed shut, and held on to the edge of the desk with white knuckles as quiet whimpers escaped his lips.

“B… I’m...” He trailed off, head spinning.

He was so close. Bruce was the only person that could ever make him feel this good. And Bruce, oh. Bruce was a force of nature.

“I’ve got you baby,” Bruce wrapped his hand around Dick’s cock, stroking in time with his thrusts and choked out, “look at me, Dick. Look at me while you cum.”

And Dick forced his eyes open and they stared at each other through half-lidded eyes, the heat between them building.

It took three more thrusts to push Dick over the edge and to send him shooting spurts of pearly white semen across his stomach. 

Every part of Dick’s body spasmed as he came and his head spun at the overwhelming amount of pleasure that washed over him all at once. 

Bruce stroked his cock through it, not pausing his thrusts, and Dick felt threads of pleasure slide down his legs into every toe. It bloomed and radiated through his body and Bruce held him closer as his body bucked and jumped. Dick felt the flash of heat again and again as Bruce continued to hit that magic spot, time after time, and he couldn’t stop the cry that tore its way from his throat.

Dick practically sobbed for him, “Bruce, oh god, oh god,” and that was all it took for Bruce to fall in on himself.

His balls tightened and then with a final thrust, he was coming harder than he had in a long time. 

Stars littered Bruce’s vision as violent pleasure tore through his body. Electricity charged his skin and his hairs stood on end as he groaned out Dick’s name. His body pulsed and ached and he lived for the feel of Dick’s hole clenching repeatedly around him.

They fell together, down, down, down, from their sexually induced highs, and when they had calmed, the sound of their pounding heartbeats roared in their ears.

Bruce slowly and gently pulled his cock out of Dick’s abused hole and Dick whined softly at the sudden emptiness, shifting his body on the desk just the slightest.

He leaned over him, stroking his hair and whispering, “you’re alright?”

Dick didn’t answer and only leaned up to connect their lips because, of course he was alright. He was fantastic.

“I love you,” Dick breathed against Bruce’s lips.

“I love you too, angel,” Bruce whispered back.

They continued to share soft kisses for a moment before Dick broke away to murmur, “I think I crumpled your papers,” and Bruce laughed.

He laughed loudly, a full belly laugh, and when he calmed, he murmured, “I’m not too concerned about the papers,” with sparkling eyes.

And Dick felt like he was flying.

The lovers made their way to the bathroom off of the master bedroom to take a hot bath and to clean up before bed, and the storm outside continued to rage, but Bruce and Dick weren’t concerned in the slightest.

They were warm and cozy in their home. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! Please let me know what you think! Also, if I have enough people that would read more on them, I would LOVE to do a series with just random one-shots, including anything and everything and maybe even following Dick as he grows up through the years! Let me know! )


End file.
